Valentine's Day 2002
by sailormoonjoy
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up. Sorry it took so long. I was at the beach. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day 2002

Valentine's Day 2002

Narrator: Dr. Kim Legasbi had just given one of her patients his meds for

the day. As she was leaving she dropped her extra key on the ground not noticing. He was there for attempted murder. He liked to kill pregnant women. As I was saying he had the key now. As soon as he knew she was gone he unlocked the door and escaped. The key also worked for the medicine cabinet. He took out a bottle of pills and headed for the ER. In the ER the doctors were having a Valentine's Day party, without a cake.

Kerry: Abby could you finish pouring the drinks, we have a trauma coming

in.

Abby: Sure.

Kerry: Thanks.

Narrator: Coincidentally five women in the ER were pregnant. They were

Abby, Kerry, Lucy, Elizabeth, and Cleo.

Abby: Damn it!

Narrator: Since it's still morning Abby is getting really bad morning

sickness. When she leaves to go to the bathroom she leaves the

drinks unattended. This was the psycho man's chance to kill them. He

took out the pills and drugged some of the drinks. Then he ran off so

he wouldn't be found. The ER has started to calm down quite a bit.

Kerry: Abby are you okay?

Abby: Yeah, I'm just getting that damn morning sickness again.

Elizabeth: Kerry, Abby, we're starting the party.

Abby: We'll be out soon.

Narrator: Abby and Kerry come out to the party. There's mainly drinks and

decorations. There is no cake or loud music due to what happened in 2000.

Somehow all the women take the drinks that the psycho man

drugged.

Abby: Luka, have you thought of what we should name our baby?

Luka: I haven't really thought about that much.

Abby: Well, we only have a month. I was thinking Joshua for a boy and for

a girl…

Narrator: Just as Abby was about to finish she passed out.

Luka: Get a gurney! Her pulse and her breathing are weak.

Narrator: Just as Abby was stabilized Lucy and Cleo passed out too.

John: I need two more gurneys in here. Lucy and Cleo seem to have the

same symptoms Abby was having.

Narrator: When the staff thought things couldn't get worse Kerry and

Elizabeth also passed out.

Mark: We need to close to traumas right now, this could be a form of a

disease. I want tests run on all of the doctors who have passed out.

Narrator: Just then Kim came in looking for her patient.

Kim: Has anyone seen my patient?!?

Peter: No.

Kim: He escaped and I can't find him! He may try to kill somebody! What

the hell is going on down here?

Peter: Lucy, Elizabeth, Abby, Cleo, and Kerry have all passed out, we think

it might be some sort of disease.

Kim: Do you think it might have something to do with my patient?

Peter: Maybe, we need to find him.

Kim: Is Kerry okay?

Peter: Kim, she's straight now.

Narrator: I couldn't resists.

John: The tests are back, it seems to be some sort of drug. They should

be okay the dosage wasn't all that big.

Peter: That's good. Look Kim I have to go, I need to see how Cleo is doing.

Narrator: In Kerry's room she's just beginning to regain consciousness.

She is quite irritated. She removes all the machines and things

attached to her and walks out. John and Luka her the monitor flat

lining and thinks Kerry is dying.

Kerry: I'm not dead. In fact I'm peachy. What the hell goes on around here

when I'm not here.

Luka: You need to rest, you were drugged.

John: We just want to do an ultrasound to make sure you baby's okay.

Kerry: Fine.

Narrator: Everyone is fine, but all of a sudden they hear a scream from

Abby's room.

Abby: I just felt a contraction!

Luka: Calm down, Abby.

Abby: I just felt another one!

Luka: How far apart are they?

Abby: I guess about 15 minutes.

Luka: She's dilated to 6 centimeters. Let's deliver our baby down here, we

don't have time to take her to OB.

Luka: I can see its head. Abby, you need to push.

Narrator: A half an hour later Abby's baby is born.

Luka: Abby, we have a baby girl. She's beautiful. Do you want to hold her?

Abby: Yeah. Luka, she's got your eyes. She's so beautiful. I can't believe

she's my daughter, I never thought I'd be a mother.

Narrator: The whole staff comes in to see Abby's baby.

Elizabeth: Oh Abby, she's beautiful.

Lucy: She's got Luka's eyes.

Narrator: All of a sudden Abby passes out.

Luka: It looks like she lost a lot of blood giving birth to our child. I'm

going to need some O- blood quick.

John: Is that Abby's blood type?

Luka: Yeah.

Narrator: Once more blood is flowing through Abby's body she regains

consciousness.

Abby: What happened?

Luka: You passed out from the loss of blood during the delivery of… What

are we going to name her?

Abby: Emily. Emily Kovac.

Luka: It's a beautiful name.

Narrator: Mark and Elizabeth both leave since their shift is over. They are

driving home.

Mark: I think you should take a few days off from work.

Elizabeth: I'll be fine. If I can survive one I can survive a second… Mark

watch out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

I just wanted to clear up some questions from my first chapter. This is kind of my idea of the future. Abby and Luka, Lucy and John, Elizabeth and Mark, and Cleo and Peter are all married. Kerry got married but it didn't really work so she's divorced. I resurrected Lucy. (It will be explained in the story) I hope that cleared things up. Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Narrator: Elizabeth's warning to Mark came too late. Their car collided with another

car. Mark and Elizabeth had both lost consciousness. An ambulance rushed to

the scene. Fortunately neither one of them had severe injuries.

Luka: We've got two traumas coming in!

Narrator: Mark and Elizabeth were brought into the ER. A lot of the staff was

shocked.

Luka: Let's get them into trauma rooms two and three!

Narrator: Mark started to regain consciousness on the way to the trauma room.

Mark: What happened? Where am I?

Luka: You're in a hospital. You and Elizabeth were in a car accident. Your injuries

don't look severe. You'll need a few stitches, and I want to run a CAT scan on

your head since you lost consciousness.

Mark: Is Elizabeth okay?

Luka: I don't know. John and Lucy are with her in the next room.

Mark: Can I go see her?

Luka: No. Maybe in a little bit if everything is okay.

Mark: I need to go pick up Ella. Elizabeth and I were already late picking her up.

Could you get someone to pick her up for me?

Luka: Sure. Someone should be free. You and Elizabeth are the only traumas we

have and you aren't really traumas anymore.

Mark: Thanks, she's at the Happyville Daycare Centre.

Luka: Okay, just let me finish these stitches.

Narrator: Luka finishes the stitches and brings Mark upstairs for a CAT scan. Then

he goes to try to get someone to go pick up Ella. Luckily he runs into Cleo on

his way to the Doctor's Lounge.

Luka: Cleo, could you do me a big favor?

Cleo: What?

Luka: Could you pick up Ella from the Happyville Daycare Centre? Mark and Elizabeth

were in a car accident if you haven't heard about it yet. They're already late

picking her up.

Cleo: Sure.

Narrator: Cleo leaves to go get Ella who is almost a year old now. Meanwhile John

and Lucy have gotten Elizabeth stable, but have been unsuccessful at getting her

to wake up.

John: Why won't she wake up already!?!

Lucy: Just let her wake up on her own.

John: I guess you're right.

Narrator: Just as John and Lucy are about to leave Elizabeth wakes up.

Elizabeth: Mark. Where's Mark?

John: He's upstairs getting a CAT scan. He shouldn't be too much longer. Lucy just

needs to do an ultrasound to make sure your baby's okay.

Narrator: John leaves while Lucy does the ultrasound. Lucy notices something

different while doing the ultrasound.

Lucy: Elizabeth, did you know you were having twins, triplets, quadruplets, no

quintuplets!?!

Elizabeth: Ha ha very funny Lucy!

Lucy: I'm serious. It looks like there are five babies in you.

Elizabeth: This means I'm going to have to have five more kids! Wait till Mark hears

about this. He isn't going to believe me.

Narrator: Mark finished his CAT scan and was free to go. He immediately finds

Elizabeth's room where he is met with her big surprise.

Mark: Hey, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Hi, Mark. I have something I need to tell you about our baby.

Mark: What is it?

Elizabeth: Well, it's not our baby, it's our babies.

Mark: Do you mean we're having twins?

Elizabeth: No, actually we're going to have quintuplets.

Mark: Elizabeth, you're joking right?

Elizabeth: No, I'm not.

Narrator: Mark kind of stares at her with that a can't believe it look on his face. He

turns to Lucy who gives him a yes it's true nod.

Mark: That's wonderful honey.

Elizabeth: I'm glad that you're happy about this. I'm actually a bit nervous. Do you

think we can handle having six kids so close together in age?

Mark: Of coarse. Don't worry.

Elizabeth: By the way, did anyone pick up Ella?

Narrator: At that moment Cleo came in with Ella in her arms.

Cleo: Sorry it took me so long. I had a bit of trouble with them letting me take her to

you without some sort of note. She's been very good though.

Elizabeth: Thank you so much for picking her up. We were on our way there and then

we got into that car accident.

Cleo: It's okay. Ella's a very good baby. Anyway you guys are both my coworkers.

How could I just say no.

Narrator: Cleo takes Ella and puts her in Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth: Guess what, Ella? You're going to have five younger brothers and sisters!

Cleo: Five!?!

Elizabeth: I just found out today that I was having quintuplets.

Cleo: That's wonderful.

Narrator: All of a sudden a cop comes in the room to speak to Mark and Elizabeth

about the car accident.

Cop: Hi, I came to talk to you about the car accident. The other car that was involved

drove off before the person could receive proper medical care and be questioned. 

I think that the accident may not have been an "accident". Is there anybody who

might want you or your husband dead?

Elizabeth: I don't thinks so…

Mark: There is that one guy who got out of the psychiatric ward and wants to kill the

baby.

Elizabeth: He must be the one who tried to kill us! He wants to kill my baby and me!

Cop: Calm down madam. We'll get him. He's probably injured too which will unable

him to get too far. Do you know what his name is or what he might look like?

Elizabeth: Kim! Kim would know! Mark, go get Kim!

Mark: Okay okay! I'm going!

Narrator: Mark leaves to go get Kim. He finds her in the ER doctor's lounge. Not

caring about why he goes up to talk to her.

Mark: Kim, I need to talk to you about that patient that escaped.

Kim: I'm kind of busy now so unless you found him I really don't have time.

Mark: It's really important.

Kim: What?

Mark: You need to talk to the police about the guy who escaped. He is our first

suspect who may have caused the car accident.

Kim: Oh no! I'm gonna get in big trouble with Romano. If he can find any way to

connect it to me he will. He's been looking to get me fired for years.

Narrator: Mark and Kim go back to Elizabeth's room so Kim can tell the cop all about

the guy who escaped from the psychiatric ward.

Cop: Could you tell me everything about the guy who escaped that you can?

Kim: His name is Bob Liverpool. He should be in your files from previous attempted

murders. He was found mentally unfit to have known exactly what he was doing.

That doesn't mean he's stupid though. It won't be as easy as you think to find

him.

Cop: Thank you madam. We won't just try to find him, we will find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator: It is now Saint Patrick's Day. Since it's not Valentine's Day there is a big

green cake. Elizabeth is about to cut the cake, but is unable to find the knife.

Elizabeth: Has anyone seen the knife for the cake?

Peter: I haven't seen it.

Elizabeth: How can we lose a knife that is so damn big!

Lucy: I don't know! It's not like this is the first time it has happened either! 

Remember Valentine's Day a couple of years ago?

Narrator: As Lucy is saying this Elizabeth feels some very painful contractions making

her unable to stand up. Since there is no chair she falls to the ground.

John: Someone stabbed Elizabeth! Get a gurney!

Abby: Someone was stabbed again!?!

John: Yeah.

Peter: It's like a tradition or something.

Luka: I've got the gurney!

Elizabeth: What the hell is everybody doing!?!

Narrator: Elizabeth winces as she feels another contraction.

Peter: Let's get her on the gurney!

John: Some psycho person probably stabbed her in the back with a knife.

Elizabeth: What knife!?! Was somebody stabbed again!?!

Kerry: What the hell is going on in here!?!

Abby: Elizabeth was stabbed!

John: By a psycho person with a knife!

Lucy: In her back!

Elizabeth: A psycho person stabbed me in my back?

Peter: Oh no!!! She's getting amnesia!!!

Elizabeth: No I'm not!!! I don't know what the hell you all are doing in here, but I'm

leaving!!! I'm not going to be a victim of one of your practical jokes!!!

Narrator: As she gets up to leave she feels another contraction and falls back down

from the pain.

Kerry: She wasn't stabbed! She's going into labor!

Elizabeth: Did you just figure that out!?!

Mark: Elizabeth, I heard you were stabbed!

Elizabeth: I was never stabbed!!! I'm going into labor, Mark!!!

Kerry: I don't think we'll have time to get her to OB! We're going to have to deliver

the baby down here! Abby, I'm going to need you to help!

Mark: Let's get her on a gurney! Trauma room three should be free!

Narrator: Elizabeth is brought into the trauma room where her "baby" is going to be

delivered.

Abby: She's dilated to five centimeters! I think I can see the head! Elizabeth, you

need to push!

Elizabeth: Can I have some pain medication first!?!

Abby: I'm sorry, but it's too late for that now! You need to push!

Narrator: After a while a baby boy is born weighing 4 lb. and 2 ounces.

Abby: He's much smaller than a normal baby is. How far along were you, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: A little over nine months.

Mark: It's probably smaller because we're having quintuplets!

Abby: How come you didn't tell us? It would have been nice to know.

Elizabeth: Sorry, I thought it would be a good surprise. Especially since you all were

only expecting me to have one more kid.

Mark: Only a few people actually knew.

Abby: Elizabeth, are feeling any more contractions?

Elizabeth: No.

Abby: It could be hours or days before any of your other babies are born. We can

bring you up to an OB room now.

Elizabeth: Okay.

Narrator: Elizabeth is taken up to an OB room. Mark and Elizabeth are talking about

what they should name their baby.

Elizabeth: Have you thought of any names to give our baby boy?

Mark: Well, one of the names I was thinking for a boy was Aaron.

Elizabeth: I like that name. Aaron Greene.

Narrator: Abby comes in to make sure Elizabeth's okay and she's not going into labor

any time soon.

Abby: How are you doing, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Fine.

Abby: You're not having any contractions or any pain?

Elizabeth: No.

Abby: It looks like you might not deliver again for another few days. Meanwhile you

need to stay up here just in case you do go into labor. Anyway you shouldn't be

working when you're over nine months pregnant.

Elizabeth: Well that's just wonderful! What am I supposed to do?

Abby: Relax and enjoy your baby why he is still a baby.

Narrator: All of a sudden John comes in the room in a panic.

John: The Book of the Living is missing!

Abby: Isn't the Book of the Living in that movie… The Mummy?

John: Yeah, but what most people don't know is that there really is a Book of the

Living and a Book of the Dead.

Elizabeth: How did you get the Book of the Living!?!

John: When I got the Book of the Dead I thought it would be a good idea to pick up

the Book of the Living too since I was there.

Mark: Why did you want the Book of the Dead?

John: I thought… well… I wanted to… uh… bring Lucy back to life. You see… she died

and I… uh… got the book and… uh… brought her back to life.

Elizabeth: I think I know who might have stolen the book from you!

John: Who!?!

Elizabeth: That psycho man! He probably wants to kill somebody with it! You have to

stop him, John! Do you have the Book of the Dead with you?

John: Yeah. I decided to keep it with me when the Book of the Living disappeared.

Elizabeth: If anyone is killed you need that book to bring him or her back. Anyway,

how do you know ancient Egyptian?

John: I was determined to bring Lucy back. I read one of those books called "Ancient

Egyptian is One Day".

Elizabeth: Well, touch up on you ancient Egyptian. We don't know what that guy is

going to do next.

Narrator: Screams from down in the ER are heard through John's hospital walkie

talkie.

John: I have to go! Bye!

I hope you liked it. I'll try to get my next chapter up soon. Any comments or ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narrator: John goes downstairs to the ER to find the psycho man trying to kill Kerry

with the Book of the Living. Luckily he can't read ancient Egyptian very well.

Kerry: John, he's trying to kill me!

John: Hey! That's my Book of the Living! Give it back!

Narrator: The psycho man looks at John, drops the book, and runs away. John picks

up the Book of the Living.

John: I better put this in a safer spot.

Kerry: You mean that's yours!?!

John: Yeah, it's a long story.

Kerry: Oh…

John: I'm going to bring this home and lock it up. Did you know that it's Lucy's

birthday today?

Kerry: No, I didn't.

John: I'm surprising her with a cake and stuff in the ER today.

Kerry: Okay.

John: Well, I have to go. Bye.

Kerry: Bye.

Narrator: Later that day everyone is at Lucy's party. Lucy's about to cut the cake.

Lucy: Hmmm… I can't find the knife. John do you know…

Narrator: Lucy is cut off as she feels a sharp pain in her back and falls to the ground.

John: Lucy's going into labor!

Abby: There's blood coming from her back!

Lucy: Jo… hn…

John: Lucy. Someone get a gurney! I don't want to lose you again, Lucy.

Lucy: Jo… hn… I'… ll… be… fine…

John: Hang in there Lucy, you're too young to die.

Narrator: Lucy's eyes suddenly close. John tries to find a pulse.

John: I can't feel a pulse.

Kerry: Let's get her on a gurney, now!

Narrator: Lucy's chances aren't looking very good. John did it once so maybe he can

do it again. While they are trying to bring Lucy back, John heads home to go

get the Book of the Dead. Meanwhile they are having trouble bringing Lucy back

to life.

Peter: Should we call it?

Kerry: Time of death 23:51.

Narrator: As Kerry stated the time of death John came in with the Book of the Dead.

John: She's not going to die! I am going to bring her back to life, just like I did last

time.

Narrator: John starts speaking in ancient Egyptian. The more he speaks the better

Lucy seems to get. As he finishes the last sentence Lucy's eyes start to open.

Lucy: John.

John: Lucy.

Narrator: Lucy suddenly feels what seems like a contraction.

John: You okay, Luce?

Lucy: Yeah, I'm just feeling a little bit of pain in my stomach.

John: Do you think you might be going into labor?

Lucy: I don't know.

John: I'll go get Abby.

Narrator: John finds Abby talking with Luka in the lounge.

John: Abby, I think Lucy might be having contractions. Could you come and make

sure she's okay?

Abby: Sure.

Narrator: As they get closer to Lucy's room they see the press out side her door. 

They want to know about the stabbing. Somehow they always find some way of

learning about these things. They hadn't even reported it to the police yet.

John: Everybody out! If you haven't noticed this is a hospital, not some press

conference!

Lucy: John, the pain's getting worse.

Abby: She's bleeding!

John: Is she…

Abby: It looks like it. I'm sorry you guys.

John: Don't worry Lucy, it'll be okay. I'm always going to be here for you.

Lucy: Thanks John. I'm sorry it didn't work out. Maybe we just weren't ready to have

one yet. Everything that happens has to have a reason whether it's good or bad.

Abby: We're going to have to admit you so we can keep an eye on your condition.

Lucy: Okay.

Narrator: As they take Lucy upstairs they run into a cop.

Cop: We found him.

Abby: Who?

Cop: Bob Liverpool. The one who escaped from the psyche ward.

Abby: That's great.

Cop: He's being put in a more secure and permanent facility where it is almost

impossible for him to escape.

Abby: Thanks for telling me, I'll tell everyone else after I get Lucy to her room.

Cop: Okay. Bye.

Abby: Bye.

Narrator: The cop leaves and Abby takes Lucy up to her room. Suddenly her pager

goes off. A big trauma is coming.

Abby: John and I have to go take care of this trauma, Lucy. If you need anything page

me. Okay?

Lucy: Okay.

John: Bye Lucy. I'll come back up after this trauma.

Lucy: Okay.

Narrator: John and Abby go downstairs where kids from the ages of babies to 4 years

old are being brought in.

John: What's going on down here?

Kerry: We think it's Bacterial Meningitis. The kids are all from the Happyville Daycare

Centre.

Abby: Emily!!! Do you know if Emily is okay!?!

Kerry: She's probably here too, but I can't say for sure if she's going to be okay.

Abby: I've got to find her!!!

Narrator: Abby runs off to go see if Emily is okay. Meanwhile Lucy and Elizabeth

have decided not to just sit around when they are needed. Unfortunately for

them they are caught by John.

John: Lucy and Elizabeth, you both should be resting.

Lucy: You need our help.

Elizabeth: Ella might be sick. I need to see her.

Lucy: We'll be fine just let us work.

John: I don't have time to argue with both of you so go ahead and help us.

Narrator: Lucy goes to get ready to start helping patient while Elizabeth tries to find

Ella. Elizabeth finally finds Ella. Mark is there with her.

Elizabeth: Hey Mark. How's Ella?

Mark: She has it, Elizabeth. What are you doing here anyway? You should be

upstairs resting.

Elizabeth: I needed to see how Ella was doing. Can I hold her?

Mark: Yeah sure.

Narrator: As Elizabeth goes to pick up Ella she cut herself on a medical supply, used

on Ella, that was very sharp.

Elizabeth: I'm bleeding.

Mark: Are you okay?

Elizabeth: I don't know, I might have bacterial meningitis too.


End file.
